


Art & Honey

by wtfquitplayin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Drugs, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfquitplayin/pseuds/wtfquitplayin
Summary: Killua is forced to go to a party, forgets his lighter, and meets Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	Art & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> “So, is this your signature move,” Killua started, “finding the stoner boy at the party, offering them a lighter, and then flirting with them?”
> 
> “So, my flirting is working?”

Killua had taken one step into the party that his friend, Leorio, dragged him to and he already felt irritated. The booming music, the beyond wasted people, the laughing-

To say the least, it was a combination of ingredients that spelled out disaster if you were to ask Killua.

With his blue cat eyes, he observed Leorio find himself right at home with a drink in his hand, all he could do was laugh to himself while shaking his head down in an anything but disappointed manner. 

He loved to observe, to take bits and pieces of the whole night from different perspectives, he was always so curious of human nature, what made people do certain things.

What made them tick.

So, in the first 10 minutes Killua had found himself in an open but hidden part of the room, legs crossed while he laid back into the soft cushion of whoever’s couch it was, and a joint between his lips. His hands fumbled around in his pockets and he rolled his eyes when his fingers didn’t meet with the satisfying touch of his lighter.

“Well fuck,” Killua breathed out, his tone drenched in pure annoyance.

“Do you need a lighter?” a man spoke from above, and Killua slowly lifted his eyes while taking in the full appearance of the stranger standing in front of him.

The mysterious man had worn out sneakers on, his long skinny legs were covered in black jeans with a few rips in all the right places, Killua couldn’t help but wonder if he had bought them like that, an olive green shirt accompanied by a jean jacket, and then of course there was his face. Although dim in the room, Killua noticed the guy was very tan, very friendly eyes, and spiked up black hair.

And he was grinning.

If Killua hadn’t had the joint in his mouth still, he most likely would’ve forgot the question that he had even asked him. But snapping back into reality, he pushed the thoughts of how beautiful the stranger was and replied with incoherent words, a nod only revealing he did in fact need a lighter.

The man reached into the pocket of his jean jacket and in an instant the lighter was laying at the tip of Killua’s joint and a flame emerged, they kept eye contact as Killua breathed in, and kept it even after the lighter was back in the man’s pocket. A blush almost crept up Killua’s neck as he thought about why he wasn’t just handed the lighter, but he decided to be grateful nonetheless.

“So, um, do you want a hit?” Killua asked as he scratched the back of his head, unsure where to go from here.

“Oh, I don’t really smoke,” the man stated, and Killua took notice of the tone of his voice, if a voice could be sunshine he would imagine it would belong to the intriguing specimen still standing in front of him.

“Why do you carry lighters around then?” 

“To help cute guys like you,” the man said it nonchalantly, and almost as if the answer was obvious. Killua couldn’t help the blush from covering his cheeks at this point.

‘Oh my god, who is this guy,’ Killua thought to himself, and other than the thought Killua didn’t say anything but responded by taking another long draw.

The man fumbled with his fingers for a second and stuck out his hand, “I’m Gon by the way, Gon Freecss.”

The gesture alone made Killua smile, his eyes flutter for only a second, and he reached out his hand to grab Gon’s, “I’m Killua, Killua Zoldyck.”

“Well it’s nice to-” 

Gon was cut off by a much louder voice that Killua recognized immediately, “Oh my fucking god Leorio,” was all Killua could manage to say as he had to get up from his perfectly comfortable spot. After rising he glanced over noticing how tall Gon really was, after already being on the tall side himself, Gon managed to have an inch or three on him. Killua involuntarily hummed in satisfaction at the observation, eyes then ripped back to the scene that was in front of everyone.

“I told you before, I’m only 19!” Leorio exclaimed, sounding exasperated to say the least, and Killua was sitting back down as he heard the words fall out of his best friends’ mouth.

‘Almost thought it was something serious,’ he thought to himself, but he had been to too many parties, scratch that, forced to go to too many parties, that ended in Leorio trying to explain to whoever he had his eye caught on that night that his looks were in fact deceiving. Despite looking like he was on the older side, he was really only 19.

“Is that your friend?” Gon questioned, tilting his head as he sat down next to Killua, widening his position to where their knees brushed against each other.

Killua took a slight glance down and back up to meet Gon’s side profile, ‘very defined jawline,’ danced around in his thoughts. And after another hit found his voice to speak, “Yeah, the one and only Leorio Paradinight,” finishing the introduction with a smug smile.

“I think he’s hitting on my friend,” Gon said aimlessly, not really seeming like the interaction had any real interest to him, instead he seemed to be trying to make conversation.

‘Cute,’ Killua thought to himself.

But Killua still turned his head to Leorio, and it was true, there was a smaller young man with blonde hair at his side. Killua noticed the redness of the man’s hand and a bruise starting to form along Leorio’s cheek as well. Killua felt bad for a second, understanding what really had happened. Not his fault though, the guy really didn’t look 19.

But they seemed to be recovering well from the altercation and something told Killua that Leorio was actually happy about meeting someone that could put him in his place. 

Killua felt a burning sensation coming from the left of him, like someone was gazing right into the side of his head, he snapped his head quickly and found Gon admiring him with a playful expression on his face, “You okay?” 

Gon nodded quickly, looking away, the playful expression still present, “Sorry, you’re just really nice to look at.”

Killua scoffed, almost choking, his head felt light but of course he decided to blame it on the weed, “You’re funny.”

“I really wasn’t joking,” Gon’s thigh was side by side to Killua’s at the point.

“So, is this your signature move,” Killua started, “finding the stoner boy at the party, offering them a lighter, and then flirting with them?”

“So, my flirting is working?” Of course, that’s the only part he would focus on.

Killua slowly turned to be faced with a pair of eyes that were already waiting for his own, and he would never admit it, but the flirting was working. Definitely working. But, instead he changed the subject, “So, what brought you here?”

“Well my friend, Kurapika, the one that punched Leorio was it? Well anyway, he’s the one who threw the party,” Gon and Killua both scanned the crowd, neither of them being found, “and I live here so I-”

“You live here?” Killua interrupted.

“Yup, bedroom is just down the hall, I was going to just come out, make a round or two and then head back in there, but I guess I had a change of heart.”

“What changed it?” Killua asked, perfectly aware of what, or who, changed it.

“This very pretty stoner boy who needed a lighter, it involves flirting too, I guess you can say it’s my signature move,” Gon responded in a lively tone that made Killua’s heart flutter just for a second, “not that you didn’t already know that.”

“Maybe I just wanted to hear it from you,” Killua confessed, receiving a muffled laugh from the guy who now grazed Killua’s thigh with one of his fingers, with a chilled sensation entering his spine he continued, “what’s so funny?”

The grazing was more deliberate now as Gon’s pinky made tiny circles on the outer most part of Killua’s thigh, a gentle touch that felt like electricity, “I told you the flirting was working.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe I’m just bored, and this is saving me from blowing my brains out.”

“So, which one is it?” Gon asked, and Killua could tell it was out of genuine curiosity.

Killua contemplated telling Gon it was out of boredom, just to see how he would react, but something told him that putting a smile on his face would be better, “Okay, maybe it’s working a little.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to try harder then,” it seemed like a challenge to Gon, and Killua wasn’t sure what all it entailed but damn was he ready to find out.

They both leaned back into the couch fully at this point, Killua nodded along to the songs that were being broadcasted to the whole city practically, and Gon stole glances at Killua his heart hurting every time he saw the breathtaking boy, taking notice to the way he lip-synced every word of every song that played.

Gon spoke to break the comfortable silence, “you don’t seem like a party person?”

“Was that a question or an observation?”

“Both.”

Killua stretched one hand behind his head and brought his joint back to his lips, “I’m not, Leorio usually drags me out of the house unwillingly.”

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“You want to know my favorite color?” Killua couldn’t help but laugh at the innocent question that flowed from Gon’s mouth like candy, the only response coming from Gon was a simple hum, “black, my favorite color is black.”

The boys spent the next couple hours sitting on the couch, Gon asked silly questions that weren’t silly at all, they in fact made Killua feel like the little things about himself were special. And while pushing down the fiery feeling that erupted in his body, he anticipated the next one. 

\---------------

Killua had been long done with his joint, forgetting he was even holding the end of it still, he looked around for a place to dispose of the crutch, “I’ll be back, I need to throw this away.”

Killua had only managed to stand up when Gon stood up with him, “There’s a trash can in my room.”

Killua looked up, eyebrows raised, and a smirk played on his lips. He debated on whether or not he should play hard to get, but part of him also really wanted to see Gon’s room.

Well you know what they say, curiosity did in fact kill the cat.

Killua took his first steps into Gon’s room and melted, he had drawings and paintings along the walls, the years that separated some of the pieces were obvious. He has tons of pictures as well, most of them of scenery, a few of him as a child or with a couple friends. There was one picture that was placed on his bed side table though, one of him and an older man, Gon looked younger, hugging the man so hard his eyes were squeezed shut.

“That’s my dad,” Gon spoke up as he closed the door, “he passed away a year or so after that photo was taken.”

“You really look like him,” Killua said out of pure admiration.

Gon was on the other side of the room at this point, taking down a photo, and holding it out to Killua, “And this, this is my Aunt Mito,” Killua took in her kind features along with her raw beauty, “she practically raised me, sweetest woman you would ever meet.”

Killua believed it too, he certainly couldn’t compare her to his mother anyway, they had a complicated relationship to say the least, “she’s really beautiful,” Killua whispered. 

Gon nodded in agreement, “so are you,” he whispered back, his eyes were wide, so open, so honest.

Killua felt his heart strings tugged on by the slender fingers of the boy wearing the ripped jeans with the tan skin. He playfully pushed him, head lowering down, “how is it that I just met you and you’re the most embarrassing person I know?”

Gon grabbed his hand as it was pushed into his shoulder, lightly holding it like if he added any more pressure Killua would break, “it wouldn’t be embarrassing if you believed it.”

The only response that came from Killua was a slight shake of his head and a hitched breath. He had never encountered anyone that had an effect on him like this, he felt almost silly considering they had met only a couple hours or so ago, but Killua also knew he couldn’t ignore what his heart was telling him. He had been through so many shitty experiences, being kicked out, moving in with his boyfriend to only find out he was cheating on him, and the hardest one of them all, moving on. But Gon stood in front of him, gently intertwining their fingers and somehow it made up for every shitty feeling he had ever felt. Fuck getting high didn’t even feel this good.

“Killua?” Gon whispered once again, it felt wrong to speak any louder.

Killua looked up and for what felt like the 100th time just tonight, was met with his honey filled eyes looking into his. Gon lifted his hand and used his thumb to graze over Killua’s cheekbone, he fluttered his eyes closed in response, opening them again as he felt their noses touch. They were so close, their lips ghosted each other and although Killua wanted more he turned his head ever so slightly and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. His lips felt like they were tingling just from touching the forbidden skin, his body was warm with sunshine. He felt alive.

Killua used his thumb to move around the inside of Gon’s palm as Gon still stood eyes closed, he seemed as if he in a dream-state, he slowly found himself back to reality as Killua separated from him walking around his room again, “are you an art major?”

Still in a trance as he almost sounded dizzy he responded, “oh, yeah, wait sorry, I’m flustered,” he was so truthful Killua could cry, “art is just a hobby, along with photography. I’m majoring in computer science and I’m in my second year, what about you?”

“Psychology and I’m in my second year as well,” he said as he stopped in front of a painting Gon had done. It was an abstract self-portrait that had a melting effect of his features, “did you do this?”

Gon was behind Killua, his chest pressing into Killua’s back, “yeah I did that a couple years ago, one of my favorites actually.”

Killua hummed in agreement and he couldn’t take his eyes off the painting, Gon used this distraction to rake his index finger up and down Killua’s side, his hot breath cascading down Killua’s neck, sending shivers down the white haired boy’s body. Killua turned to face the taller boy, getting pressed against the wall in the process. 

Killua locked his fingers around Gon’s neck and played with his hair, while he did this Gon pressed their foreheads together, lips inching closer to each other second by second, ghosting above each other once again. The only thing different was Killua wasn’t going to stop it this time.

Painfully slow, their lips connected, Killua let out a small sigh in response, he tasted so sweet, and everything about him was warm. The kiss wasn’t rushed, instead they took their time, each Killua and Gon took turns taking dominance, and the first moan of the night was out of Killua’s mouth.

Gon slowly took Killua’s bottom lip and sucked gently, then took it between his teeth and pulled, that was the first time Gon took note that Killua was not as gentle as he had first made him out to be. Gon deepened the kiss and after a while he disconnected their lips, hooked Killua’s legs around his own waist and lifted him up a few inches against the wall so they were the same height. 

Gon spoke from swollen and red lips, “hi.”

Killua hated it but he giggled, quickly bringing his hand to his mouth, “hi,” he responded.

Gon smiled at him with such a light-hearted look and put him back down on his feet, bringing him in for another kiss, both hands grasping each side of Killua’s jaw, again they worked together, especially as the intensity between them grew. Gon shifted himself slightly, his foot resting in between Killua’s legs, separating them slightly. Gon broke away the kiss to begin trailing kisses down Killua’s neck, reaching down to the exposed part of his collarbone and sucking a place that made Killua whimper. 

“You taste,” another lick, “so,” a soft bite, “good Killua.” The way Gon said his name made him inhale sharply, his head felt like it was spinning, all he could do was lay his head against the wall and let Gon continue.

One of Gon’s free hands went under Killua’s shirt and brushed against his nipple, rubbing it softly noticing Killua’s uneven breathing, “This okay?” the question from Gon’s side was respectable but he knew how they boy under him was feeling, he just wanted to hear it.

Gon heard a hiss almost come out of Killua’s mouth as he sucked harder on the pale boys skin, and Killua wondered to himself of how he was going to speak when he could barely think.

“Killua-”

“So good,” Killua whimpered, “so good Gon.”

Gon’s hand traveled to the front of Killua’s jeans stopping for consent, “Is this oka-”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Killua pleaded.

Gon grazed the outline of Killua’s hardening dick and Killua twitched in response, needing more. While he did this, he was right in Killua’s ear, breathing hot air, making it somehow harder for Killua to concentrate, “please Gon,” Killua begged. He felt Gon nod against him, applying more pressure with his own palm.

It was soon replaced as Killua removed Gon’s hand and grinded into Gon’s hard-on, a groan falling from the taller boys mouth because of the sudden, and very much needed, contact, “god you’re perfect,” he uttered under his breath.

But Killua heard it as if Gon had yelled it to the whole world, one thought and one thought only ran around his head, ‘he thinks I’m perfect.’

Killua held on to Gon’s shirt for leverage and Gon pushed him further into the wall, grinding slowly, Gon was witnessing Killua become undone in front of him and he swore he looked like an angel. He loved the way his skin felt like satin, the way his collarbone had already started to turn purple from the love-bite.

“Gon,” Killua said through gritted teeth, “please.”

“What is it?” Gon looked up, eyes almost completely taken over by his pupils.

Killua grinded slowly into the boy again, “I need…” trailing off, looking into his eyes desperately.

“You need what?” 

“You.” Killua’s voice was a mere whisper and there was a slight tremble in his voice, he felt so vulnerable.

Gon nodded, lifted him up and placed him gently on the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows and put himself on top of boy who couldn’t stay still, latching on to his lips, an action that made him stop moving in an instant. “I think,” Gon began in-between kisses, “that you put a spell on me.”

Killua laughed again, thinking to himself, ‘it’s the other way around,’ and when Gon removed his shirt after Killua’s hands pulled at the fabric, Killua’s thoughts were confirmed. Gon’s body was not ripped in any sense, but perfectly sculpted, a golden tan everywhere, “beautiful,” he let slip out, as he dragged his fingernails against the soft skin. Gon let out a heavy shudder, closing his eyes, and let Killua examine him.

‘What makes him tick,’ Killua wondered as flipped Gon over on his back, now straddling him. He let his head fall down to the edge of his jeans and laid his tongue flat against the tanned stomach. In one slow motion Killua licked up to the start of his jawline laying a light kiss down. He pushed himself up into a up-right position, gazing down on Gon who had his eyes closed, bottom lip between his teeth. He missed his honey eyes. He grinded down softly on to Gon, receiving a light moan from him. 

Killua added slightly more pressure when Gon grabbed on to both sides of his hips while raising his own to meet him in the middle. With Killua grinding down and Gon thrusting up, one thing became clear very quickly: their pants need to go. Killua’s hands went towards the button on Gon’s jeans while Gon reached for Killua’s, they smiled stupidly at each other, all clothes removed in the process.  
Killua felt insecure for a moment as Gon’s eyes traveled all across every inch of his body, “Killua,” he gasped, “I think you’re officially my favorite piece of art.”

Killua kissed him as Gon was now on top of him again, “Shut up,” he emptied out of his mouth, no sincerity behind the words. His throat begged to yell, ‘thank you, thank you, thank you.’

Gon wasted no time splitting Killua’s thighs open and rubbing along the inside of them, he got up quickly to get the supplies and Killua missed his touch, but he was back before the lingering sensation of Gon’s fingers left. Lube was quickly covered over a finger or two and one was inserted into Killua, ‘thank you,’ he thought again.

Killua was quickly ready for another, and Gon eagerly slid his index finger in, scissoring Killua open and pumping his long slender fingers in and out. Gon left kisses and licks along the base of Killua as he curled his fingers inside him.

“Gon,” Killua moaned, making the fingers inside him simply increase in speed, “So, ah, good.”

Gon didn’t respond instead he licked Killua’s dick up and down, swirling the head between his tongue sucking slightly, and ignoring the pain he was going through himself.

“Gon, Gon, Gon,” tumbled out of Killua’s mouth, not noticing how Gon only sucked harder when he moaned his name, “inside me.” The words were broken but stopped Gon in his tracks, sucking the head of Killua’s dick one last time and pumping in and out a couple more as well. 

Gon lined himself up and thrusted slowly into Killua’s walls, feeling the way he tightened around him as he entered, Killua reached up to grab on to his biceps and made soft scratches along the outside of Gon’s arms, “I won’t break,” Killua grunted, “I promise.”

Gon slid out slowly and thrusted quickly back in, not only keeping up with the pace, but increasing it every few seconds, Killua bobbled underneath him gripping to the sheets to try and match Gon’s pace, and then Gon hit his spot.

“Right there,” Killua growled, arching his back, nails going into his palms.

Gon hit his spot over and over again, he would do it a million times if he got to see Killua as disheveled as he was in that moment, all he would focus on was making Killua feel good. “So pretty Killua,” he noticed the slight shake of Killua’s head and Gon found himself nodding his own.

Gon began to slow down and Killua took this as his opportunity to take control, he put his hand on the base of Gon’s stomach putting him to a halt. Killua pulled him to lay down and got ready to lower himself on to Gon, and as he lowered himself down he threw his head back, he loved the feeling of being full. He slowly raised himself and grinded back down, pinning Gon’s hips down, “don’t move,” a simple request that made Gon gulp. Soon he went back to the painfully slow grinding and began to circle around Gon’s dick.

“Killua please,” Gon whimpered, “I need to move-”

Tick.

“Killua,” Gon begged in a slightly higher pitch, “I need to.”

Tick.

Sweat beaded against Gon’s forehead, and Killua could practically see his mind running a million miles per hour, he could feel his legs moving, his heels digging into the mattress trying to gain leverage into thrusting into Killua. 

Tick.

Killua shook his head, ignoring Gon’s pleads, lifting himself all the way up and effortlessly lowering himself back down. He allowed himself to fully sit at the base of Gon’s dick, making small bounces up and down, going as deep as he could.

Tick.

And although Gon decided to abide by Killua’s request he felt insanity creep into his mind. He let his hands travel to the back of Killua, his hands wrapped around his waist and his fingers danced at the bottom of his back, making small and erratic movements along his skin.  
And then he broke.

Gon snapped his hips up, unable to take the restriction any longer. And almost as if the stars aligned, they found the perfect rhythm without a skip of a beat. Killua cried out due to the timing, “Gon, again, please,” while also making note of the crack in his calm and collected persona. 

Gon happily obliged, already nearing the end himself, his eyes squeezed shut tight as he pounded into Killua, moans falling from both the boy’s mouths, “I’m close,” Gon managed to say between gritted teeth.

“Come with me,” Killua cried out as the last thrust sent him over the edge, white spilling everywhere, Gon spasming inside Killua moments after.

Killua sat breathless, cold entering his body as he lifted himself up and then down again but this time laying right next to Gon, he smiled as Gon was already on his side, holding Killua as soon as his head hit the pillow, “Much better,” Gon commented. Killua let his head find home in the crook of Gon’s neck and reminisced on the night that wasn’t even over with.

He found someone who always carried a lighter, someone who thought his favorite color mattered, someone who had honey eyes that were so wide, so open, and so honest- he had found Gon.

And maybe, just maybe, he decided parties weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
